Oceanus
by Fire Vixen 869
Summary: What do you get when you mix two kitsunes,one evil ronin who's like Naraku ,one bat demon,and two sisters in need of a rescue?The perfect blend for a good story!
1. The mysterious dancing girl

Chapter 1 -The mysterious dancing girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Yoko and his partner Kuroune had just returned for the night and had stopped at an inn to rest. The inn had many dancing girls ,which is why this happened to be one of their favorite inns. Usually the two would be partially drunk by now ,or at least look it ,but not tonight. Well Yoko wasn't anyway. Kuroune was starting to look a little drunk ,but it wasn't too bad, _yet_ . Yoko's golden eyes were wandering around the room when they fell on a particular dancing girl. She was a kitsune like him. Her hair was a sea green like an ice koomire's ,but it carried some silver flecks. Her fox ears were whitish silver .Her eyes were a jade green and carried a sadness and wisdom beyond her years .All in all ,she was drop dead gorgeous in Yoko's opinion."What'cha looking at Yoko?" Kuroune asked a bit blurredly. Yoko just raised a hand and pointed to the girl who held a tambourine and was dancing among the low class demons ,but always stayed just out of reach of their fondling hands. "Oh her?" Kuroune asked looking more coherent. "That's Oceanus". Kuroune took a deep breath as he told her story.

"She 's the eldest daughter of a very poor family. Her two younger sisters were captured by the ronin lord in town. One is 12 but the other comes of age today. So Oceanus is doing everything she can to set her sisters free. This stupid git keeps raising the price on her sisters heads so if she doesn't do something soon ,her sisters will remain his personal slaves forever. Her parents were killed in a clan raid so she's the one responsible for her sister's protection now."

Yoko took a deep breath as he heard about the kitsune's predicament. He had experienced something similar to this .That was what caused him to start stealing.. "Now you know why I've been coming back from here broke. I've been giving all the money I had to her ." Yoko just nodded dumbly as he continued to watch her. Suddenly she looked up. "Hey ,Kuroune!" she called ,running over to his side. "Who's your friend?" she asked politely._ kami ,her voice is sweeter than an angel._ Yoko thought to himself. "This is my partner Yoko Kurama." He said elbowing Yoko in the ribs." Say something Romeo ,you're making me look like a baka." Kuroune muttered just loud enough for the lovesick kitsune to hear. He blinked and said " Hello Oceanus." She smiled and took a seat between the two legendary Makai thieves. "So Kuroune ,any luck in trying to get my sisters free yet?" she asked solemnly. He just looked at her for a minute like "great now you just really blew it. "and said "nope ,I've been trying all week and this is all I've got to show for it" He pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a very nasty gash on his right arm ."Kuroune, why did you lie to me? "Yoko questioned his partner .At this ,Oceanus stepped in and said "Don't blame him Yoko, this is my fault. I asked for his help." Yoko looked at the young kitsune with concern and something else hidden in his eyes._" Itai,is that lust in his amber eyes ?Or love"?_ Oceanus wondered aloud. When she realized that she'd said that ,she blushed and said "I'm so sorry, sometimes my mouth runs away from me sometimes."_" Yes and right to mine." _Yoko thought as he stood. "Oceanus come with us and we'll supply you with enough treasure to free both your sisters." Yoko said as he stood. She shook her head and replied "I could never ask you to do such a thing for me ." she said blushing madly." No " Yoko said ,helping her to stand "It's quite alright ." "come with me and I'll tell you my story."….

That's it for the first chapter .What do ya think? Anyway ,Please hurry and review!


	2. Yoko's story

Chapter 2 -Yoko's story

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu Yu ( sadly) now on with the chapter!

Stealth and guile were the order of the evening as Yoko ,Kuroune, and Oceanus made their way back to the thieve' s hideout. When Yoko had asked Oceanus to join the group, she had readily accepted because from what she said, she was sick of being a dancing girl anyway. Yoko had inwardly jumped up and down like Hiei on a killing spree when she said yes to his offer because he felt halfway sick when he had seen the demons in the inn trying to fondle her.

Yoko beckoned to the kitsune who rushed up to join him. "What's wrong Yoko?" she asked curiously. He held out a hand to silence her and turned to Kuroune. "Let's set up camp here. "he said to his partner Kuroune only nodded and went off for the wood for the fire. Oceanus silently followed Yoko to the bank of the stream. He gestured that she should sit next to him and when she did ,he turned to her. "What I'm about to tell you ,not even Kuroune knows. It is to stay between us .Understand?" She saw the cold and deadly look in his eyes and nodded. Instantly that look vanished and was replaced by a look of sadness as he began his story.

"When I was still just a kit ,I had two younger sisters. Their names were Marin and Esemerlda. Marin was the fighter in our family. I'd felt her punches more than once." A small smile crossed his face for a minute or two ,then he continued. "Esemeralda was the more quiet of the two. She liked puzzles a lot. After our parents abandoned us I was the one to protect them. One day while I was out looking for food for us ,they were kidnapped. Their kidnapper had me steal for him to set my sisters free. But it was all just a ploy. The day that I stole the necklace of Athena was the day I was to see my sisters set free. All of it was lies. When I returned, I saw something in the distance. When I got closer ,I nearly threw up. There were both of my sisters, dead. Their heads were on pikes that were in the ground in front of me. Their bodies were thrown carelessly behind the tree to my right. I was maddened with grief and rage. But that wasn't all ."He scoffed in disgust. "No that wasn't all. That god damn lord's scent was all over them!" "I just stood there in shock. I knew they both had put up a fight , but he just wanted to spite me!." "I tried to go after the damn bastard but I nearly ended up killing myself in the process." "When I was better I continued to steal, just to ease my hurt." "It became a second nature to me." " But I never forgot him. If I ever find that damn bastard ,I swear ,I'll kill him…"

Oceanus had listened to Yoko intently for the past several minutes. Now when she saw the tears beginning to form in his eyes, she reached over and whispered "Yoko ,I'm so sorry for what happened is there anything I can do to help?" He shook his head and said "We should probably get back ,Kuroune is probably wondering what happened to us. Either that ,or getting ideas in his head." he said smirking slightly. She laughed and said ,"let him think what he wants .In fact he can go to hell for all I care for right now." She reached up and wrapped her arms around Yoko's neck and brushed away the tears that fell. The silver sea green kimono she wore rustled as she and Yoko fell back onto the bank. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and Yoko's arms had found their way around her waist. She stared lovingly into his amber eyes and suddenly she shook her head." _Damn it girl you can't fall in love now! Your sisters are in danger and you're the only one who can save them. Get a grip already!" _She soon found herself lost in his eyes again._" But damn is he ever hot… Awww snap out of it! He'd never go for a girl like you!"_ The next thing she knew ,contrarily to her first thought, she found Yoko's lips come crashing down on hers. She gasped in a slight 'oh 'of surprise and quickly deepened the kiss. He broke it off and smiled. "Like you said love, to hell with Kuroune." The full moon had risen behind them. Neither Yoko or Oceanus cared much as Oceanus snuggled against Yoko and looked adoringly up at him. He smiled and lowered his head so it was level with her. He leaned close to her left ear and whispered ,"As soon as we get your sisters free, how'd you like a little surprise?" She looked at him suspiciously for a minute then smiled. She knew what he had in mind, or pretty much anyway. She nodded mischievously and said softly "But what the hell are gonna do with your partner ?" Yoko snuggled next to her and said sleepily, "Don't worry I've got a few ideas ."before he fell asleep next to the beautiful ,yet dangerous kitsune. "_Yes Yoko that's what I'm afraid of.. Alas poor Kuroune knew thee well."_ she thought to herself in mock Shakespeare tone before she too fell asleep, her dreams of Yoko.

Okay there's chapter 2. Here's some of the stuff I'll be using.:_ Character thinking to them self._ "blah blah" normal talking telepathic conversation __{character conscience} Anyway please hurry and review!


	3. Journey to the castle

Chapter 3- Journey to the castle

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu Yu ( sadly) now on with the chapter!

They continued to make their way to the castle the next morning to rescue Oceanus's two sisters who Yoko later found out that their names were Indus and Atlantica. Oceanus kept her vow of silence about what Yoko had revealed to her on the riverbank the night before.For this Yoko was extremely grateful.

In the second day of their journey ,they came upon a small group of demons intent on having their fun with the kitsune girl. This was something Oceanus didn't take too kindlt too. Neither did Yok for that matter .But before he could do anything about it , all the demons were dead ,thanks to the other kitsune's sword of "A thousand poisoned souls" She said she'd stolen it from a temple when she was six. This impressed the two further.

The day they fianally got to the castle,Oceanus said'Let's wait 'til nightfall when there all asleep .Plus I don't want to scare my sisters too much." They agreed and waited 'til dusk. When they entered the castle the first thing that met their eyes was a giant tapestry…

Sorry if that one was short .Fingers ache …Must sleep 'til next time Ja Ne everyone!! Please read and review if you want to find out what's next!

Okay there's chapter 3 Here's some of the stuff I'll be using.:_ Character thinking to them self._ "blah blah" normal talking telepathic conversation __{character conscience} Anyway please hurry and review!


End file.
